berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 177 (Manga)
Synopsis Five small boys wander through a dark forest. The youngest of the bunch, a boy named Nico, is prevented from running off on his own by his older brother Toma. Toma warns his younger brother of the presence of wolves and possibly Kushan nearby, but Nico insists that he saw fairies further in. Toma shakes his brother, trying to bring him back to his senses, but the other boys tell Toma to calm down. Everyone present besides the young Nico is armed with a crossbow. The tallest boy asks the others if they also feel a different sensation than usual when entering the forest. He feels as though his childlike sense of wonder has returned uninvited, and because of this the forest they are in feels like something out of a fantasy. Suddenly, the boys hear giggling and laughing from the surrounding darkness. They form a protective barrier around the unarmed Nico, waiting apprehensively for a threat to appear. The laughs die out around them, causing both confusion and worry. After a moment, Nico points directly into the sky, directing everybody's attention to a giant monster flying low above the forest canopy. The boys take this as their cue to flee the forest. Erica stands over Godot's grave. Guts returns with Casca following close behind, Puck whizzing around their heads. Casca is thrilled to see Erica again, but the young girl is still grieving the loss of her adoptive father and breaks down in tears. As they walk to the house, Erica explains that Godot died soon after Guts left to save Casca from the Holy See at the Tower of Conviction, but was glad that Guts came to visit him before his death. Erica's spirits lift as she mentions that her blunder has been rectified now that Casca has returned safe and sound. The young girl invites Guts to live with her, Rickert and Casca at the house, but Guts says nothing. His mind wanders to Griffith. Erica says that if Guts were to stick around, Casca wouldn't run off on her own anymore. Guts agrees, and Erica interprets this as a promise to live at the house with her, Casca and Rickert. He neither corrects nor accepts her interpretation. He reflects on having seen Griffith in the ruins of Albion. Upon seeing the White Falcon, Guts completely forgot about his urge to kill the former leader of the Band of the Falcon. After having wandered the land for two years in search of a way to find and kill Griffith, Guts cannot accept that his urge to kill his former friend had briefly vanished. What's more, now that Griffith firmly exists in the mortal realm rather than the realm of the God Hand, he is always figuratively within reach of Guts' sword. After a moment of silence, Erica suddenly remembers an interesting tidbit of information: a visitor has recently arrived at the house looking for Rickert. According to the girl, the visitor is somebody Rickert knows from long ago, during his time with the Band of the Falcon. The visitor also has long white hair and a feminine appearance. Guts realizes that Rickert's visitor is Griffith. Rickert is speaking to Griffith on the hill near Godot's house, where Rickert had made and planted swords in the ground as tributes to the fallen Falcons. He is overjoyed to be speaking with Griffith again after two years. He tells his former leader that Guts never spoke of the horrors of the Eclipse (explaining why Rickert harbors no hatred or even disdain for Griffith). Neither men are aware that Guts is sprinting up the hill, hell-bent on killing Griffith. Characters in Order of Appearance * Zodd * Erica * Guts * Casca * Puck * Griffith